starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Kerrigan's role in defeating the Hybrid
I wonder what exactly Kerrigan's role in thwarting Dark Voice's plans and defeating the Hybrid is? I don't think it boils down to simply overrunning the Hybrid with the Zerg numbers, since the Hybrid are described to be extremely powerful (Maar was "the first of many" as Tosh puts it and doesn't appear to be in full power in A Sinister Turn (when the Hybrid are yet to be awakened) and in In Utter Darkness Hybrid are presented mainly through game mechanics and are largely weakened for the player to be able to beat the map. I don't even think were was any significant number of Hybrid present during Protoss' last stand on Ulnar), especially considering the fact that their combined power managed to destroy the universe at the end of In Utter Darkness. My guess is that Kerrigan will be able to weaken the Hybrid by fully freeing the Zerg from Dark Voice's directive, which would affect the Hybrid as well, since they are partially Zerg in origin. XEL 07:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a theory, though far fetched, that Kerrigan will through her mind control of some zerg, mate them with some willing protoss "naturaly", and then the children will be the next generation of Xelnaga, and the Xelnaga will match the Hybrids in strenght.Overlord Divine 12:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) We were actually told her role in the story already. Without a controlling force, the hybrids could command the zerg. If the Overmind was still alive, it would have been controlled by its programming. Kerrigan, however, would be free to do what she wished with the zerg. She would effectively ally with the protoss against the hybrid (even if the alliance was, as before, filled with mistrust). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, the only thing Iknow was told in the story about is Tassadar saying "Only she can free the zerg from slavery -- and in so doing, save all that is... from the flame.", and that's rather vague. I doubt that this is only about allying Zerg with the Protoss, considering everything we were told about the Hybrid's great power. Besides, if it's so simple, it would actually make Hybrid threat far less dangerous. XEL 19:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I was also looking at In Utter Darkness. How could the hybrid have controlled the Swarm if Kerrigan were still alive and in charge? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Because Kerrigan is dead in In Utter Darkness, of course =) I mean that we don't know how exactly freeing the Zerg (and Tasadar cleary says "free the Zerg from slavery", even though the entire Swarm is under Kerrigan's control) will help against the Hybrid. My guess is that Kerrigan's control over the Zerg (which is waht Hybrid essentially is in origin) can weaken the Hybrid, giving the allied Protoss and Zerg (and very likely Terrans) to destroy them, thus saving the universe. XEL 19:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC)